Unspoken Words
by Serene Fairy
Summary: A lot of things remain unspoken between Oga and Furuichi. But that's okay, since they already understand each other, and words aren't really needed sometimes. One-shot, Ogafuru


**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating 'Furuichi the Lieutenant'! I've started university and that's taken up a lot of my time right now, but I did find time to write this little one-shot! I hope you all enjoy this erotic Ogafuru one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

 **Unspoken Words**

There were many words that Furuichi wanted to say to Oga out loud, but he just couldn't find a way to say it. It wasn't that he was afraid, considering that Oga was his boyfriend at this point, it was that he really didn't need to say those words. Oga knew exactly what Furuichi was saying through his simple actions.

Even then, Furuichi wanted to speak those words, but it was near impossible when he was in the bedroom with Oga. After all, Furuichi was always unable to say anything else when Oga was fucking him senseless, always being reduced to nothing but mindless moans and cries of Oga's name, not that he minded, of course. Hell, Oga could understand whatever Furuichi wanted, even without him saying anything.

Furuichi leaned back on Oga's bed, his back hitting the mattress as Oga climbed on top of him, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Furuichi was already naked, his clothes having already been discarded hastily by Oga, who was only in his pants, his shirt already thrown off before they had even reached the bedroom, which was now filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. Furuichi deepened the kiss as he twisted his fingers in Oga's hair, his other hand holding Oga's upper arm as their tongues met.

A soft moan escaped Furuichi's lips as Oga pulled away. "Oga..." Furuichi whispered as Oga moved his lips down his neck, kissing and sucking on the crook of his neck, earning a soft sigh of pleasure from Furuichi, who was slowly getting aroused.

"Furuichi..." Oga continued to move his lips down Furuichi's body, kissing and nipping at the pale skin, which earned small gasps and moans from Furuichi, who closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly as he writhed underneath Oga.

So much remained unspoken between them. Some things were just too much for them to share with each other, but at the same time, some things really didn't need to be said between them, particularly when they were in the bedroom. After all, the sex between them could sometimes be so hot and passionate that neither of them could say anything throughout or afterwards.

 _Fuck..._ Furuichi thought. _Move faster, dammit!_ Twisting his fingers in Oga's hair again, Furuichi pulled him up for a kiss, his tongue pushing into Oga's mouth.

Oga growled into the kiss, responding just as hungrily. He moved his hand to Furuichi's erection, stroking it vigorously, and he smiled as Furuichi arched his back and cried out in pleasure. However, when Furuichi pulled away, Oga was surprised to see the coy glint in his eyes as he ran a hand down his well-toned chest. Even without words, Oga knew what Furuichi wanted.

Smirking slightly, Oga climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed as Furuichi got off the bed and made his way in front of him, moving his lips to Oga's ear.

"Oga..." His voice was a low, seductive purr, which made Oga close his eyes as his pants tightened with arousal. "I want you so badly..." Licking the shell of his ear, Furuichi planted a quick kiss on Oga's lips before moving his lips down his neck and his chest before finally stopping at Oga's waist, unzipping his pants to help free him from the confines of his pants.

Oga's erection was now exposed, and Furuichi felt his face heat up as he took hold of it. Without waiting for Oga to tell him, Furuichi wrapped his lips around the tip and started to suck, taking as much of it as he could.

Oga groaned in pleasure as he let his head fall back, closing his eyes. "Fuck... Furuichi..." he hissed as he felt Furuichi's lips sucking him off, moving up and down with a certain steadiness. Just looking at Furuichi as he continued bobbing his head up and down was an absolutely erotic sight, but Oga nearly came undone in Furuichi's mouth when Furuichi opened his eyes and looked up at him before he closed his eyes again and started to deepthroat him, earning a growl of pleasure from Oga.

"Mmm…" Furuichi hummed. He could taste the precum in his mouth, and he knew that Oga was probably close.

"F-Furuichi…" Oga grunted. "I'm s-so close- ah, fuck!"

At that moment, he felt himself releasing, coming inside Furuichi's mouth. Furuichi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the cum going straight down his throat and he pulled back, a small trail of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth. _Whoa… I can't believe I swallowed all that._

Breathing steadily, Furuichi wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before moving back up to kiss Oga. Oga kissed him back, pushing him back down onto the bed as he roughly stroked Furuichi's erection, earning more moans and curses from Furuichi.

Furuichi desperately wanted to tell Oga to just take him already, just fuck him senseless, but all that could come out of his mouth were cries of Oga's name and moans of ecstasy. Even then, Oga knew what he wanted, so he reached for the bottle of lube in the bedside table as Furuichi spread his legs apart. Coating his fingers with lube, Oga slowly slid them into Furuichi as he kissed him, and Furuichi arched his back as he felt Oga's fingers entering him.

"P-Please… Oga…" he managed to plead breathlessly.

Oga smiled as he removed his fingers, now preparing his erection before he slid into Furuichi, earning a shameless moan from him. Furuichi had his arms wrapped around Oga's neck and his legs wrapped around Oga's waist, while Oga buried his face in the crook of Furuichi's neck. "Furuichi…" Oga grunted, not even hesitating.

It didn't take too long for him to build a steady pace once he found Furuichi's sweet spot, and was now repeatedly thrusting at that spot, his grunts becoming more carnal and primal as sweat dripped from him.

"Mmm- Oga!" Furuichi cried out, closing his eyes as he started to moan Oga's name in a never-ending mantra. God, there was so much he wanted to say to him right now, but his mind was too far gone in passion to even attempt to say anything else but Oga's name. But still, he made himself clear from his own gestures and movements.

 _This feels great…_ Furuichi thought as he moved his hips in time with Oga's. _Kiss me, Oga…_ he thought as he pulled Oga down for a kiss. _I don't want this to end…_ he thought as he raked his fingernails across Oga's back, leaving scratches in his wake. Oga definitely picked up on what Furuichi was saying as he groaned against Furuichi's lips, kissing him back just as eagerly.

The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing, their cries of passion mixing together, the scent of arousal and sweat, and the creaking from the bed. Oga was glad that he and Furuichi were the only ones in the house right now, since they could be as loud as they wanted without complains from anyone. Besides, he wanted to hear every moan, every cry of pleasure, every sound from Furuichi.

Furuichi opened his eyes and was surprised at the expression that was on Oga's face. His eyes glinted with lust, but there was a gentle fondness in his eyes and a blush that stained his face. To be honest, Furuichi was happy that only he got to witness this side of Oga. After all, it was meant solely for him, showing that he meant so much to Oga.

"I… I'm so c-close…" Furuichi moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Oga's neck.

"M-Me t-too…" Oga grunted.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peak, the both of them moaning each other's names as they came. Oga pulled out of Furuichi before collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily. Furuichi wrapped his arms around Oga's body as he panted softly, slowly regaining his senses as he buried his face in Oga's shoulder. After a while, he gently lifted Oga's head up so he could kiss him and Oga kissed him back gently. When he pulled away, he planted a short kiss on Furuichi's forehead, smiling as he blushed softly.

It wasn't just Furuichi who had several things that remained unspoken. Oga had four words that he honestly wanted to tell Furuichi, but he was unable to. However, he was able to express it through certain actions, such as now, as he rolled to the side and pulled Furuichi close to him. Furuichi smiled into Oga's chest, wrapping his arms around him as sleep took over him. Likewise, Oga smiled softly as he hugged Furuichi before slowly going to sleep, those four words still ringing out in his mind.

 _I love you, Furuichi._


End file.
